And the morning suddenly seemed so very far away
by Cave Trouble
Summary: Sam is about to spend his first night with Rose, but he is not really sure how to please her. So he goes to the hobbit closest to him and asks for some help. I was inspired by a scene in the Swedish tv-drama "Selma".


It was late at night and Frodo lied in his bed, reading a book like he used to before calling the day off. It felt like just any night, but it wasn't. Earlier on that day, Sam and his fiancee Rose had moved into his hobbit hole and they were now sleeping in what so far had been the guest bedroom. It had been a hard days work with all possesions and furniture they had need to move, and they had all been exhausted at the late evening supper. He hoped they had a great first night together, as far as he knew they had never spend a night together before. He tried to smile, but failed since he couldn't keep from feeling a bit sad. He had looked forward to live with Sam, and Sam's hesitation when Frodo asked if he wanted to move into Bag End with him had felt surprisingly bad. But that was nothing compared with how he had felt when Sam had told him about Rose. But Frodo wouldn't like to ruin their relationship. After all, being in love with a male hobbit seemed very unusual, maybe it was best for Frodo to not let others get to know his thoughts. Rose was a lass, and a great lass on top of that, he knew Sam would be happy with her.

Frodo suddenly realized he had no clue what he had been reading about in the last pages, so he decided to stop there. He put the bookmark a few pages back so he could reread it the next day. Just as he had put it on his bedside table and was about to switch his lamp off, a subtle knock on the door was heard. It couldn't be no other than Sam.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Sam entered the room, dressed in a white nightgown. He closed the door behind him before he spoke.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, mr Frodo. I could see the light from your lamp through the door chink, so I reckoned you weren't asleep yet."

"You're right Sam. I was just going to, but you are always welcome. What do you want? I'm sure Rose awaits you"

"Thanks, sir. Well..."

He paused, went up to the bed.

"Do you mind if I sit here, sir?"

Frodo made a welcoming gesture with his arm and Sam sat down at the edge of the bed. He looked like he didn't know how to start so Frodo decided to help him.

"Is something wrong with Rose?"

"Well, I don't know if 'wrong' is the right word...."

"You have never spent the night with her before, am I right?"

"Exactly sir."

"And you are afraid she is.... expecting things from you?"

Sam blushed and looked away.

"Something like that... and I don't know how to do it. I have never been with anyone before."

Frodo sat up at the bed edge beside his former gardener.

"I don't know anything about this, my dear Sam. But don't you think it will just come naturally?"

Sam sighed and looked troubled.

"I guess you're right... but I don't want to make a fool of myself if you get my meaning."

"Oh Sam, I'm sure Rose won't care! She loves you anyway! It's okay to be a bit clumsy in the beginning, it's no big deal."

"If you say so sir... but...

"But?"

Sam turned his head and looked Frodo straight in the eyes.

"I would like to try first. Learn how to do it."

Frodo couldn't help laughing, but stopped when he saw a stroke of sadness glide over Sam's round face.

"Sorry Sam... but it's a bit hard to manage, isn't it?"

Sam blushed.

"Can I try it with you, sir?"

Frodo was startled, he hadn't seen this coming. He just stared until Sam looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't had said that. Just forget it, will you. I just thought..."

"No, that's allright Sam. I understand you are worried. And after all, I'm the hobbit closest to you. I guess it's only natural you ask me this.... favour."

"Mh.."

They felt silent. Then Frodo thought of someting.

"I assume I havn't got the same... equipment as Rose, if you see what I mean..."

Sam gasped and blushed.

"No sir! I don't mean anything... inappropriate! What do you think of your Sam? I just ment..."

"Kissing?"

"Yes. But I better go, mr Frodo, I'm sorry I offended you."

He rose, but Frodo took him by his arm and dragged him back on to the bed. He had made his decision. It wasn't the most morally right thing to do, but even though Sam didn't know it yet, he'd been gone soon anyway. Then Frodo wouldn't trouble Sam's relationship with Rose ever again. Just this once. Maybe he was being selfish, but being close to Sam was something he always yearned in his most secret places of his heart. And after all, Sam HAD asked him.

"I have never done it either... but if you feel comfortable, I guess it would be okay to try it with me. "

Sam smiled softly.

"I'm very comfortable with you, sir."

Frodo smiled back. Yet again they felt silent, studying each other's faces. Now when the moment of surprise was over it was like he finally realized what he was about to do. Kissing Sam, his dear Sam. He felt how the blood left his brain, like he was going to faint. Sam stroke his his ivory cheek with his rugged hand. Neither knew how to start, but after some Nose Avoidance Tilting their faces started to move closer and soon their lips met. Frodo shivered as he felt Sam's dry weatherbeaten lips touching his own. He held his breath, closed his eyes and leaned closer to Sam as they started to nibble each others' lips. Sam gasped.

"Mr Frodo...!"

Frodo thought that Sam was going to drove back, but Sam had more surprises for him this evening; he did the quite opposite; he put his arms around Frodo and drew him closer as his kisses became more eager. They fell onto the bed with Sam on top, and as their hips pressed together Frodo could feel that Sam did not only do this for the trying. He felt a big wave of pleasure, but was soon brought back to reality when he heard a voice in the hallway.

"Sam? Where did you go?"

It was Rose, but she was still some doors away. Sam had also heard, because he had stiffened and stopped to kiss Frodo. They looked at each other, blushing and confused.

"I don't think you have to worry about you kissing-skills, Sam."

"And I think I'm about to do a terrible mistake, mr Frodo."

Frodo smiled sadly.

"What do you mean, dear Sam?"

"I'm yours, Mr Frodo. I have always been, it just took some time to realize. But you have known for a long time, havn't you?"

"Yes, my dear Sam."

He sighed.

"But you'd better go to Rose now."

"Yeah, I'd better do that."

"Sam, where are you?"

They sat up on the edge of the bed again, and Sam gave Frodo a last soft kiss.

"Well.... goodnight, mr Frodo."

"Goodnight, Sam. See you in the morning."

The morning suddenly seemed very far away.


End file.
